Bleed for You
by KuroxSaku
Summary: KuroganexSakura, Canceled  - Kurogane's turned emo, while Sakura fears him and fears for him. Will his emoness end? Read to find out. This story is rated 'T' for emoness and language.
1. A Sleepless Night

Sakura's Point of View

I'm not really sure how long we've been here, without finding any of my feathers, but Moko-chan said there's still a feather or two here. Fye-san and Syaoran-kun don't seem to mind it here. But, Kurogane-san... Well, I think he's changed, since we got here. He's become darker and more depressed, lately. I wonder what's happened to him. I'm worried...

Yet, he doesn't talk to me much, anymore. But, then again, he doesn't really talk to anyone anymore. Fye-san's even tried calling Kurogane-san by his nicnames, but Kurogane-san never responds. He just glares at Fye-san, like he's always done. But, he never says a word. I'm... scared. I wish he'd speak to me...

These thoughts and fears worried me... And, I began to worry throughout the entire day, from when I first awoke to the time I was supposed to fall asleep. But, I didn't sleep. I couldn't. So, I quickly and quietly rose from my bed and left my room.

I then tip-toed down the halls, since I didn't want to wake up Syaoran-kun or Fye-san. As I headed down the halls, I began to hear a faint sound. As I drew closer, I realized that this faint sound was music.

_'This music... is so sad...'_ I realized, as I listened to the now-blaring music. I put my ear to the door and realized I heard a voice, muttering something I couldn't understand... Kurogane-san's voice...


	2. Alone and Emo

Kurogane's Point of View

I turned to music up. Louder... Louder... I didn't care who heard me or who I woke up. They didn't care, especially her... Sakura-hime...

I wanted her. I needed her. I loved her. But, Sakura-hime... Well, she loved the kid. She adored him. The kid felt the same for her. But, why? Why did she love him so much? What did she see in him? I was better than him. I was loyal. I was strong. I was skilled in the ways of a swordsman. I could protect her much better than he ever could. But, who did she choose...? She chose the kid. Sakura chose Syaoran.

The song had changed, by now. Judging by the song's short instrumental opening, I could easily tell this song was a song by a group called 'AFI'. This song was called 'Summer Shudder.' I'd heard this song many, many times before. I knew every word, so I began to sing along, as strange as that seems.

As it went to the chorus, I heard my door squeak. I paused the music. "Come in." I said calmly, as I sat back down and hid my bloody knife under a stack of papers. I didn't realize that the blood could be seen through the paper as it soaked into each blank sheet.

I waited for the person to enter my dark room. I wondered who it was. _'Probably the mage or the white pork bun.'_ I thought irritably, as I wondered why on Earth they'd be awake at this time of night.


	3. No Escape

Sakura's Point of View

_'This is bad! Kurogane-san heard me!'_ I thought, nervously. Then I heard him tell me to enter, once more. _'What to do? What to do?! I can't do this! I can't walk in on him!!!'_ I worried.

Finally, I knew Kurogane-san would wait no longer, as I heard him storm up to the door. _'Oh no! Oh no! I have to run before he sees me!'_ I thought, as I just stood there. I was scared to death. I was frozen in fear.

And, there I saw him stand, after he finally opened his door. He looked... handsome. I was surprised by what I thought of him then. But, he really did look nice with a sleeve-less black shirt, black pants, and no shoes on.

But, there was something else I noticed about Kurogane-san. This wasn't attractive, handsome, or cool at all. In fact, it was just plain scary... His wrists...


	4. Frozen in Fear

Kurogane's Point of View

I was surprised, as I noticed Sakura-hime standing there. How long had she been standing out there? I looked down, finally realizing my wrists were covered in blood and cuts. Cuts I had made... Blood I made shed... I wondered if this was the reason that the princess was frozen in fear.

"Sakura-hime... Why're you still awake? Isn't it a little to late for you to be up?" I asked. She didn't respond. So, I got down on one knee so I could looked her in the eyes. "Sakura-hime? Are you feeling okay?" I asked, now somewhat worried about her. I reached out to touch her forehead, but she quickly took a few steps back. With one more step, she fell to the ground. "Sakura-hime! Are you okay?!" I asked, as I ran to her.

"Please, don't touch me." She said, with a begging tone of voice. These words hit me hard. They just kept on repeating. _'Please, don't touch me... Please, don't touch me... Don't touch me...'_ The words continued to repeat. She looked like she was about to cry and, just as I realized this, tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"Sakura-hime, please... It's me... Kurogane-san..." I told her, but she just kept on crying. "Sakura-hime... Stop crying... Please..." I said, looking at her with sadness in my eyes.

"Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" She screamed. I knew I'd scared her, but I'd never expected her to be this afraid. She wouldn't even look at me. She didn't even want to hear my voice. She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. I wasn't sure what exactly was scaring her so much, but I guessed it was the blood now dripping off my wrists. Still, these new things she'd said began to repeat, as well. _'Leave me alone... Don't hurt me... Leave me alone...! Don't hurt me...!'_

I soon realized that I had bled too much, as I fell to the ground. I was weak now. If I kept on bleeding, I would surely die. I didn't want this to happen. "Sakura-hime... Help me..." I said, almost begging her. "Please, Sakura-hime... I'm... sorry..." I whispered, finally passing out.


	5. Saving You

Sakura's Point of View

The moment I heard him beg me for my help, I stopped screaming. That was when I remembered that if someone bled too much, they'd die. I knew that was common sense, but my fear kept me from remembering it, up until now. "Hold on, Kurogane-san!" I told him, as I quickly stood up and ran into his room, searching for bandages.

I looked under a pile of papers on his desk and found the bloody knife that Kurogane-san had tried to hide there. When I saw that blade, shining from the still-fresh blood on it, I screamed. I was truly terrified when I saw that blade.

After a few moments, I stopped screaming. "I have to save Kurogane-san." I reminded myself. Then, near his bed, I found many, many bandages. Some were used, I discovered. _'Kurogane-san's... done this before?'_ I asked myself. I already knew the answer, though, just by looking at the many, used bandages.

Finally, I had gathered all the things I needed for saving Kurogane-san and I ran back to him. "Please, Kurogane-san. Just hold on. I'll save you." I told him, as I quickly stopped his bleeding and cleaned his cuts. Then, I wrapped his wrist wounds with the bandages. Sadly, there was no way I could ever get him back to his own bed, without waking Fye-san or Syaoran-kun, and I just couldn't bring myself to wake them up.

So, I lay next to Kurogane-san. "Please, Kurogane-san... Please, live..." I whispered, as I rested my head on Kurogane-san's chest. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I kept whispering, "Please, live..." Finally, I had cried myself to sleep.


	6. Alive and Awake

Kurogane's Point of View

The next day came much sooner than expected for us. I awoke first, and looked at the girl who was resting her head on my chest. I smiled, when I'd seen this. She'd saved me. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to train. I couldn't allow my ability as a swordsman to become rusty. So... How was I going to get up? Slowly... Slowly... I raised her head and lay it on the ground. _'Good... Sakura-chan didn't wake up...'_ I thought, as I sat up and stretched. I then stood up and quickly went back inside my room, grabbing my knife and his sword. No one could know what I did to myself... No one...

I then went to the backyard of the large building where we stayed. I then began to train. _'My wrists will be fine. And... Even if they aren't, I'm not gonna let that keep me from training...'_ I thought as I trained. An hour or so passed. Now, for some reason, I wanted to see how bad my wrist wounds were. I unwrapped the bandage around one wrist and inspected the wound.

It was pretty deep and quite sickening. I shook my head, and quickly wrapped the wound up again. I didn't even want to see how bad my other wrist was. _'Maybe it was a bad idea to cut myself for two hours straight while listening to emo music...'_ I thought, as I shrugged. Then, my stomach growled. I was hungry, and I wasn't going to wait to get some crappy left overs. So, I entered the building and went to the table. The newspaper was already there, and I figured that I might as well try to read it. So, I began my struggle to read the newspaper, as I turned it this way and that as I tried to figure out what it said.


	7. A Cherry Blossom Girl's Morning

Sakura's Point of View

I don't know when I awoke the next morning but, as soon as I did, I noticed Kurogane-san was missing. _'Where could he go?'_ I wondered, rubbing an eye and standing up. It was probably time for breakfast anyways and I had to help Fye-san out, so I headed for the kitchen. But, as soon as I reached the it, I found that they were all already sitting and food was at the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"It's no big deal, Sakura-chan. You must've been really tired." Fye-san said.

"Still, it must've been hard for you to make all this for the five of us..." I said, taking my seat next to Syaoran-kun. I looked up at Kurogane and smiled, but he merely looked away. Did I... do something wrong? Did he _want_ to die? I didn't know, but I frowned and went back to eating my breakfast.

"Sakura-hime? Are you alright?" Syaoran-kun asked, looking over at me.

I looked up, and shook my head. "I'm fine, Syaoran-kun. I'm just not very hungry..." I said, taking my plates to the sink and washing them. "I'll be outside. Okay?" The others nodded, as I retreated to the backyard. I sighed as I looked at the cut training dummies. _'He... He was training, even though he was hurt... What if one of his wounds opened...? That would be bad, wouldn't it...?' _I thought, worriedly. What had possessed him to do something so... so foolish? He could've opened his wounds by mistake and accidentally bled to death. And, then where we would be...?


End file.
